


First Impressions

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Photographer AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie
Summary: Evan wasn't sure that he wanted to go do a photo shoot with the mysterious H2ODelirious, but everything changed when he walked in the door.





	First Impressions

“Evan, please go on this shoot. It will be a boost for your portfolio, and this guy is supposed to be one of the best.” Evan twirled around in the desk chair of his office while talking to his modelling manager, Brian.

“I don’t know man. Trust me, I’ve seen his work, and he’s amazing. But going to his house for the first shoot and not being able to bring anyone with me? That seems a little sketchy. Plus, what kind of name is Delirious for a photographer.”

He heard Brian huff on the other side of the phone. “Listen man. Do this one for me. Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Well, there was that one time…”

“Dude that was the first magazine I ever booked for you. Can we forget that one?”

Evan laughed at Brain’s exasperation. “Yes, we can forget it, and no you’ve never steered me wrong. I’ll go. Send me the time and place and get me a car.”

Three days later, Evan was pulling up to the house on the outskirts of town. Evan had spent the last three days looking at photos from other models. Delirious’ work was amazing; he liked to work with colors, especially blue and red, and was known for posing models in various states of undress with a focus on a singular piece of colored clothing. After he parked, Evan pulled on his signature red jacket, hoping it would give the photographer a favorable impression of him.

Evan walked up to the door and started to knock before he saw a paper with his name on it taped to the glass. He pulled it off and read:

“Vanoss: come in, lock the door behind you, and come up the stairs. I’m in the studio getting set up. Welcome!”

Evan did as instructed, mumbling “This is getting fucking weird” under his breath. He climbed up the stairs to find a studio all laid out. Various clothes of different colors littered the floor and the couch next to the desk where a man sat, fiddling with a camera.

“Um, hi?” Evan called. The man turned, and Evan sucked in a breath. So, the elusive Delirious was attractive; it explained the looks he was able to get from his models.

“Hi, you must be Vanoss. Nice to meet you. Call me Del.” Del walked over and shook Evan’s hand.

“Evan, please. Vanoss is just the stupid name for the publicity,” he replied. He felt himself holding onto Del’s hand a little longer than he should; Del wasn’t letting go either. It was weird; he’d never felt an attraction to anyone like this. Soon they released hands, and Del was looking at his jacket.

“I’m glad you brought that red with you. Fits you super well, so maybe we’ll start with that. Come on over, and we’ll get the lights adjusted.”

The men moved to the studio area, and Del started adjusting the lights, making them the right hight and color setting for Evan. Then, he started taking pictures, Evan posing for him and trying out different ways that Del wanted him.

“Ok so let’s try something: take your shirt and shoes off and leave the jacket and jeans. I think this is gonna work great.” Evan complied with Del’s instructions and heard the other man suck in a breath when he removed his shirt. Ok, so maybe he decided to flex his muscles a little bit before putting the jacket back on, showing off the muscles that no end of people had told him were attractive. As he turned around, he saw that del had removed his own jacket, leaving him in a tank top and sweatpants.

As they started taking pictures again, Evan felt himself getting more confident with his poses and how he was obviously affecting the photographer as much as Del was affecting him. Every so often, Del would come forward and touch Evan to change his position. Both men seemed to want the contact, as Evan started messing up on purpose just so Del would come position him.

Finally, the light touches were too much for both of them. Del came into the photo area again, but this time he grabbed Evan’s hips and yanked the other man toward him, grinding their hips together.

“You are such a fucking tease,” he murmured under his breath. Evan reached up and ran his hands over Del’s shoulders and chest before leaning forward to kiss the photographer.

“Maybe, but are you saying no to this?” he asked as he moved his lips down to Del’s neck, feeling him gasp and moan as he sucked on the other’s pulse point.

“Fuck no, More.” And Del is removing the jacket from Evan’s shoulders and throwing it to the side as he runs his hands down Evan’s back. Evan lets go of his neck, and Del attacks his lips, bruising them with a passionate kiss that tells Evan just how much he wants this.

Soon, Del is pulling him around a curtain that leads them into his bedroom. Evan starts pulling Del’s tank top off and pushes the other man onto the bed before climbing over him. He starts kissing and nipping at the skin of Del’s chest, causing the other man to arch into the contact and beg for more. Evan gets down to the waistband of Del’s sweatpants before looking back up.

“Are you sure you want this?” He saw Del stare at him through hooded eyes, pupils blown in lust.

“Yes. Please.”

“Ok, then get up and get your pants off.” Del scrambled to comply as Evan pulled his own jeans and underwear off. Before he realized what was happening, Del had pushed him down to be seated on the bed and had kneeled between his legs, kissing the skin of his thighs. Evan was so entranced in the sight that he didn’t notice Del’s hand reaching toward his cock until he felt the first stroke, the pleasure sending sparks all over his body. Del gave him a few more strokes while kissing and leaving love bites over his thighs.

“Del.. More please,” he gasped. Then he saw Del kiss the head of his cock and all he saw was stars. Del giggled at Evan’s moans.

“You thought that was good. How about this?” Del took all of Evan inside him, sucking and running his tongue down the shaft, especially the heavy veins that littered the underside of Evan’s cock. Evan threw his head back in bliss; he had never been loud during sex before, but Del was pulling moans out of him he didn’t know he could make. Soon, he was feeling his body tighten, the warmth rushing to his cock and threatening to explode.

“Del… I’m gonna cum.” He felt Del pull off his dick but immediately had the other man’s fingers stroking him, leading him to orgasm into the other man’s hand. Evan pulled Del into a kiss and flipped him over, exploring Del’s body as he regained his breathing. Soon, he heard whines from Del’s mouth; the sensation of making the calm and collected photographer unravel underneath him was intoxicating, and Evan was soon hard again.

“Lube… In my drawer,” Del muttered. Evan moved away long enough to grab the bottle from the dresser, coating his fingers as he walked back to the man waiting for him on the bed. He forced one finger in, moving and stretching Del. He was aroused by the tightness of the other man; being inside him was going to feel like heaven.

Del squirmed underneath him, and Evan leaned up to kiss him, letting Del explore his mouth as he added a second and third finger to Del’s entrance. Once he felt the other man was stretched enough, he flipped Del over to get a better hold on his hips and positioned himself in front of Del’s entrance.

“You ready?” he asked. “Hell yes,” Del replied. With that, he began pushing in, feeling Del’s walls stretch to hold him and hearing Del let out a choked moan at the pressure. He was gasping for breath when he finally got himself fully seated inside Del and rested for a minute, running his hands over the tense back of the man underneath him. Before long, Del began to swivel his hips, getting friction inside him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Evan asked, only to see Del look at him with a cheeky smile over his shoulder.

“Getting you to move. You’re too slow pretty boy.”

Oh, he was slow? Fine, he’ll show him. Evan grabbed a tight hold on Del’s hips and began moving inside him, the delicious friction of Del’s walls making him move faster and faster. Soon he was pounding into Del and, if the curses and moans from Del were any indication, hitting every right spot inside the other man. After a few minutes, he felt himself close to coming again, but restrained himself, refusing to come before his partner.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long. Del began to pant “Evan…. I-I’m close. Please.” He pulled Del flush against his chest, changing the angle of his strokes directly into the other’s prostate.

“Fuck fuck FUCK EVAN,” Del cried as he came, his cum spilling all over the bed. Evan followed soon after, cumming inside Del with a shout and a few erratic thrusts. Both men fell on the bed, still connected to each other as they passed out.

Evan awoke a few hours later to a flash of light against his lids. He opened his eyes to see Del over him with a camera. The photographer was wearing sweatpants low on his hips and Evan could see the bruises on his hips and throat from their time together. Another flash of the camera and a chuckle from Del’s lips brought him back to the present.

“Is this how you get poses from everyone?” Evan asked.

“No. You’re the first, and these pictures are just for me,” Del responded with a smile.

“Then get down here Del; take one of you too.” He pulled Del down next to him. The other man turned the camera towards his face and snapped.

“Also, it’s Jon.” Evan had grabbed the camera out of Del’s hand and began snapping his own pictures, wanting the marks he had left to be preserved forever.

“What?” he asked.

“My name. It’s Jon.”


End file.
